Forum:Category Project
Update 2 The first run through and assignment of Parent|Child relationships is done. Please review our Top Level Categories for suggestions, comments, complaints. Currently the only thing I don't like about the top level is Guild, this category makes no sense to me and looks like it should be a page instead. Some Categories were redundant and were deleted and new categories have been created ( ). My next go through is to make sure I didn't miss anything and to clean up some random junk. There are a lot of "something" LV categories due to the auto creation found in our template. I'm going to redirect these to their parent category since deleting them does nothing but cause headaches. Also is still a bit of a mess with parent|child relationships and needs a once over for some cleanup. Jrlewis96 18:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Update ' We are good up to the T's with the exception of skills which are a bit of a mess so I'll tackle that after my first pass through. Also the fame category issues in the known issues have been corrected. Jrlewis96 04:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently looking at each Category and setting up the Parent Child relationships as well as trying to correct a lot of item mistakes with wrong tags for type and sort that have created incorrect Categories. It's taking some time but we are moving forward. Some things that have changed during the clean up. *There are no such things as Battle Alerts since they are considered in game as an Item. They are being added to Category:Guild Quest *There are no such things as cloaks, they are Back. Cloak and Cape now redirect to Back. *There are no such things as Trophies, Rings, and Necklaces they are all Accessories. I have created categories called Trophy Trophy LV and so on and made them Children of Accessories. This was done to hopefully make things easier to search. *There are now Fame categories that are created automatically when the fame_place is given a value. For example Category:Andrew Mining Fame then this is set as a child to Category:Fame and the Region the Fame takes place. As things change or if I remember something I missed I will add to this. As always any questions feel free to ask. Known Problems * The Category Fame is being added when it doesn't need to be. This is due to a template change I made to automatically create and add a Fame category for fame items. I will look into fixing this once I'm done with the first category run through as it will be fixed within the template and not individual items. * Item and other Categories are being added to pages with embedded information. An example is all the Blueprint entries. I have a fix in mind that involves the tooltip template but I need Hits to explain how it works to me since i can't find it within the wikia. Jrlewis96 00:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC)